mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flash
'''The Flash' is a fictional character, a comic book superhero that appears in the pages of DC Comics. One of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Flash is one of DC's most recognizable and popular heroes. With his reputation as the "Fastest Man Alive" that can easily strike quickly from long distances, his counterpart in the crossover game is Scorpion. About The Flash Central City Forensic Scientist Barry Allen always had a reputation of being slow. When he was a child, he couldn't run as fast as the other boys, and as an adult, he always took his time with his work. One day after testifying in a high profile court case, Barry met a reporter named Iris West, who asked Barry to dinner to discuss the case for a story she was working on. That night, Barry was behind on his work in the forensic lab. With a major storm brewing just outside, a bolt of lightning struck through the window of the lab and bathed Barry in a shower of chemicals. After he awoke, it seemed to Barry that time had slowed to a crawl, when in actuality, Barry sped up. Barry found that he could move, think, and react at superhuman speeds, as well as maintain complete control over every molecule in his body. Inspired by the hero of his youth, the original Flash Jay Garrick, Allen used his scientific background to create a frictionless costume with specially soled boots to withstand the intense speeds he is able to travel, and took to the streets of Central City as the new Scarlet Speedster, The Flash. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe In the story, Flash went to Metropolis to bring Deathstroke into custody. After defeating Deathstroke, Wonder Woman asks Flash to go to Gotham. Batman is busy fighting crime in Gotham City. Catwoman takes advantage of Batman's distraction and steals a gem. Flash goes to Gotham and fights Catwoman. Flash defeated Catwoman, but before Flash could take Catwoman to jail, Kano steps in and takes the gem from Catwoman. Catwoman takes the gem back and flees, but while she flees, she is sucked into a portal. Flash is overcome by Kombat Rage and fights Kano. Flash defeats Kano, but before he could kill him, Batman arrives. Flash battles Batman, defeating him in hand-to-hand combat due to the overwhelming power of the Kombat Rage, but the Dark Knight overtook his teammate with a taser and brought him to the Batcave to be healed. While Flash and Batman discuss the recent events, he is once again poisoned by the Kombat Rage and is teleported to The Mortal Kombat Universe, where he faces Liu Kang who mistakes him for Shang Tsung in a mirage from the Kombat Rage. Liu Kang defeats Flash and brings him to the Mortal Kombat area. He absorbs the Rage out of the Flash's body and is teleported to the DC universe, where he is defeated by Batman, but is later rescued by Raiden. Flash remained a captive of the Mortal Kombat Universe for a while, but eventually escaped. He traveled to Jax's lab, where he knocked out Catwoman and fought Lex Luthor. Luthor defeats Flash and Flash is freed by the Kombat Rage. Later, Flash battles Scorpion in the battle of DC Universe warriors vs Mortal Kombat warriors. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "After a freak laboratory accident, police chemist Barry Allen was given the powers of superspeed and took on the crimson costume of the Flash. Able to travel at nearly the speed of light, the Flash can also vibrate through most obstacles and has been known to phase into entirely different realities." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Barry Allen is capable of running faster than the speed of light and, at times during the Silver Age of Comics, described as faster than the "speed of thought." In a 1960's issue of The Flash, "straining every muscle," he ran at ten times the speed of light. Barry possesses abilities that other Flashes have not always been able to duplicate, most notably the ability to "vibrate" in such a way as to pass through solid matter. Barry is unique among Flashes and most characters in the DC Universe in that he has complete control over every molecule in his body. As with all DC Universe speedsters, Barry has a connection to the Speed Force, but was revealed to actually be the very source of it, generating it with every step he takes. This alone is enough to make him one of the most powerful beings on Earth. He is also immune to telepathic attacks and control, as he can shift his thoughts at a speed faster than normal thought. Moves * Fast Escape: Flash runs off one side of the screen and comes back into frame on the other side. *'Around the World:' Flash dashes superfast past his opponent three times, sending the opponent into a dizzy spin. *'Flurry Punch:' Flash unleashes a superfast attack combo to his opponent. *'Teleport Flurry:' Similar to Flurry Punch, but first Flash runs off one side of the screen and into the other side, attacking the opponent from behind. *'Teleport Uppercut:' Flash runs off screen to the other side of the opponent and uppercuts him/her. *'Super Uppercut:' Flash runs off the side of the screen and then hits his opponent hard with an uppercut from behind. Heroic Brutalities Brutality Combo: The Flash runs with his lightspeed behind the opponent, turns them around and starts punching him/her with a high speed on the face and upperbody, then runs behind him/her and kicks them rapidly in the back. After that he runs back to the front of the opponent and starts punching him/her again, then to kick them onto the ground with downward kicks, trampling the opponent after being kicked to the ground. He then runs around the area 2 times on a high speed and stands before the camera after the second. Try To Keep Up: The Flash runs around the opponent so fast, it creates a small whirlwind levitating them in the air. The Flash then jumps in to the air and slams the opponent to the ground with a devastating elbow. Ending * MK vs DCU: "As a result of Liu Kang's aura attunement, the Flash discovered he had retained a psychic bond with the warrior. The two agreed to warn each other of any cross-universal breaches. It wasn't long until Liu Kang appeared before the Flash, warning him of an impending attack by the sorcerer Quan Chi." Trivia *The Flash repeatedly makes fun of Captain Marvel because of his real age. *He is compared to Kabal by Kano because they have similar speed based abilities, when he tried to shoot the Flash multiple times with his eye laser, he exclaimed, "You'd give Kabal a run for his money!" *None of the Mortal Kombat characters find his speed amazing, due to them fighting or knowing Kabal. This is surprising, as Flash is far faster and superior to Kabal. Category:DC Universe Category:DC Universe Category:Good Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe